Turniej Fanclubu: Starcie OPków
Szukajcie nawiązań... jest ich tu parę... Alternatywny wymiar ‘’wiedzy’’, Spherus Magna, nowe Atero. Mimo, że planeta stała się urodzajna i walki na arenach nie były już konieczne, nadal stanowiły świetną rozrywkę. Dzisiaj przybyły tu tłumy Matoran, Agori i wielu innych gatunków, aby zobaczyć starcie tytanów, największych wojowników, jaki ten świat widział. OPków. Glatorianie umierają, a skralle przegrywają głosił napis na wejściu do areny, niestety dzisiaj nie walczył żaden skrall, ale to dobrze. Publika pragnęła krwi. Po kolei na arenę wkroczyli zawodnicy, miecz w ręku Wielkiego Ducha, Toa Szeptu, czempion Artahki, laluś, który bez swojej kanohi Calix dostaje wciry – Suvil. Najemnik, który walczy z organizacją, którą trzeba pokonać z pomocą wybrańca bez wybrańca, czyli Navu. Komao, postać wyjątkowa, który zdobył sławę jako pierwszy noszący tytuł OPka. Florex, Toa Roślinności, który porzucił ciepły dom i szczęśliwe życie z Metarionem, aby zrehabilitować się po przegranej z Lodowym Księciem, który również stawił się na polu bitwy. Ksarel, kilka tuzinów zyglaków to dla niego nic, ciekawe jak sobie dzisiaj poradzi? Eris, córka samego Mata Nui. Mitro-Gresh, ten, który zabił meteor. Vrex, mała istotka z wielkim sprzętem oraz Huantonn... kolejny koks. - Ave Huhunduk! Idący na śmierć pozdrawiają! –zakrzyknęli jednocześnie W tej chwili oczy widowni skierowały się w kierunku prywatnej loży Huhunduka, władcy świata. Oprócz niego znajdowali się tam jego liczni słudzy, najważniejszym z nich był Gbuuron, jego osobisty strażnik. Skakdi skinieniem ręki dał znać, że przedstawienie można zacząć. Komao rzucił się na Florexa, Lodowy Książę staną przeciw Huantonnowi i Mitro-Greshowi, Suvil, niezwykle pewny siebie zaatakował Navu, Vrex obrał za cel Eris, a Ksarel postanowił trzymać się z boku i czekać na dogodny moment, aby kogoś ustrzelić. Toa z Sedin wykonał efektowne salto i unikną nadlatujących lodowych sopli, taki atak to zdecydowanie za mało, aby poradzić sobie z wojownikiem jego kalibru. Jednak jego przeciwnik dobrze o tym wiedział. Podczas chwilowego pobytu Florexa w powietrzu, Komao zdążył pokryć podłoże areny na pewnym obszarze warstwą lodu, Toa Zieleni zachwiał się w chwili gdy wylądował, a następnie zaliczył potężny upadek. Trzeba przyznać, że były członek Zakonu Vestor całkiem sprytnie wykorzystał swój żywioł. Lider Toa Półksiężyca również potrafił się nim świetnie posługiwać, ale na jego nieszczęście piaski areny nie były wymarzonym środowiskiem dla kogoś obdarzonego mocą roślinności. Jednak nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. Przynajmniej jego autor będzie miał na co zwalić swoją ewentualną przegraną. Jeśli przeżyje. Całe szczęście, że Florex zdołał się szybko przeturlać, gdyż w miejsce, w którym przed chwilą się znajdował wbiły się kolejne sople. Dlaczego tylko sople, a nie jakaś potężna, lodowa nawałnica, przed którą nie sposób uciec? No cóż, dzieci by o to nie pytały, więc ty czytelniku również nie pytaj. W każdym razie zielono-opancerzony wojownik błyskawicznie wstał na równe nogi i ruszył na Komao. Toa Lodu starał się trzymać go jak najdalej od siebie posyłając w jego kierunku mnóstwo lodowych ostrzy, jednak unikanie ich nie było specjalnie trudne dla kogoś, obdarzonego taką zwinnością. Kiedy dystans między nimi niebezpiecznie się zmniejszył, były członek zakonu wytworzył niebywale szeroką i grubą lodową ścianę. Miał nadzieję, że mieszkaniec Sedin nie zdoła się przez nią przebić. Toa Roślinności nie mógł liczyć na moc swego żywiołu, jednak wciąż posiadał Kanohi. Z pomocą Pakari szybko poradził sobie z przeszkodą, następnie chwycił zaskoczonego przeciwnika i cisnął nim na odległość kilkunastu bio. Na twardym lądowaniu się nie skończyło, prawy nadgarstek Toa Lodu został pogruchotany, więc nie mógł już trzymać miecza, a szarżujący przeciwnik nie dał mu zbyt wiele czasu na obmyślenie planu walki. Jedyne co mu teraz pozostało to bronić się. Jego sytuacja nie należała do najlepszych, ale wpadł na pewien pomysł… Florex zalał oponenta gradem ciosów dodatkowo wzmocnionych mocą jego maski. Z każdym kolejnym jego przeciwnik cofał się o kilka kroków, w końcu na jego tarczy zaczęły pojawiać się pęknięcia. Komao nie zamierzał czekać, aż rozbije się na kawałki. Po zablokowaniu kolejnego ciosu kilkakrotnie odskoczył do tyłu, wziął rozbieg i z impetem rzucił się na Toa Roślinności, uderzając go tarczą. Wyzwoliciel Sedin cofną się, zachwiał, ale nie upadł.. Kiedy odzyskał równowagę przeprowadził kontratak. Uderzał z taką siłą i zawziętością, że w końcu tarcza Toa Lodu nie wytrzymała, chwilę po tym potężny lewy sierpowy powalił go na łopatki. Toa Półksiężyca spojrzał na pokonanego, bez wątpienia był już martwy. - Liczyłem na to, że uda mi się cię obezwładnić, no cóż, wybacz… Odwrócił się od zwłok, wtedy stało się coś niespodziewanego. Został przebity na wylot przez trzy lodowe ostrza, nie zdążył nawet się odwrócić, by sprawdzić, czy to przypadkiem nie jego przeciwnik jakimś cudem ożył lub też nie jest to sprawka Lodowego Księcia, który również włada tym żywiołem, a kolejne ostrza wbiły się w jego ciało, po chwili osunął się na ziemię i umarł. - Jestem geniuszem! Użyć Iden, by jako duch opuścić ciało i sprawić, że mój przeciwnik uwierzył, że mnie zabił, a potem, kiedy niczego się nie spodziewał wykończyć go. Toa Lodu rozejrzał się po arenie w poszukiwaniu swojego miecza, miał zamiar to wygrać. Niestety, Ksarel też. Komao wydał z siebie cichy jęk, kiedy strzała utkwiła w jego plecach, a kilka sekund później następna, tym razem w głowie. Vortixx paskudnie się uśmiechnął, przygotował się na tę walkę, przed przybyciem na arenę nabył… a raczej ukradł urządzenie maskujące, dzięki któremu mógł niezauważony przez nikogo powystrzelać swoich przeciwników jak kaczki, a jeśli przed tym część z nich powybija się nawzajem i dostarczy mu trochę rozrywki, nie będzie protestował. Na wszelki wypadek zmienił swoją pozycję, żeby nikt go nie wykrył i rozpoczął poszukiwania kolejnej ofiary. Suvil musiał przyznać, że jak do tej pory jego przeciwnik nieźle sobie radził. Toa Grawitacji całkiem sprawnie parował jego ciosy, nawet kilka razy przeszedł do kontrataku i zdołał trafić go sztyletem w prawe ramię, jednak rana nie była zbyt poważna. Navu ciął poziomo, na wysokości szyi rywala. Czempion Artakhi, aby uniknąć ciosu po prostu kucnął, kiedy obrońca matoran znalazł się nad jego głową, spróbował pchnąć najemnika krzykiem, jednak atak został zablokowany sztyletem. Toa Dźwięku aktywował swoją Calix, podskoczył, wykonał salto do tyłu i jednocześnie kopnął Navu w szczękę. Toa Szeptu nie zamierzał na tym poprzestać. Rzucił się na przeciwnika z uniesionym mieczem, atak został łatwo zablokowany. Aż za łatwo. Suvil błyskawicznie się obrócił i znalazł za plecami łowcy nagród, wykorzystał okazję i z całej siły kopnął go w udo. Navu stracił równowagę, następne kopnięcie powaliło go na ziemię. Najemnik ciągle leżał, szybko odwrócił się w kierunku swojego ‘’brata’’ i skierował ku niemu miecz, wtedy też Toa Dźwięku zaczął podnosić się wyżej i wyżej, aż w końcu zaczął spadać i uderzył o podłoże. Ledwie co wstał, a Navu za pomocą grawitacji posłał go na drugi koniec areny, przy okazji fundując darmową kolizję z resztkami lodowej ściany, którą jakiś idiota zostawił na środku pola bitwy. Suvil złapał się za obolałą głowę, ostatecznie jakoś doszedł do siebie, chwycił miecz oburącz i ruszył rozprawić się z Navu, kątem oka zauważył Lodowego Księcia dekapitującego Mitro-Gresha, no cóż, bywa. Łowca ponownie użył grawitacji, tym razem spróbował przyciągnąć do siebie czempiona i nabić na miecz. Suvil skorzystał z okazji, by szybciej wyeliminować dzielący ich dystans, a gdy był jeszcze poza zasięgiem drugiego ‘’syna’’ Artakhi, poczęstował go falą dźwięku. Toa Grawitacji padł na kolana i zatkał uszy, nie był teraz w stanie korzystać z żywiołu. Toa Dźwięku miał tylko chwilę, by go dobić. Biegł w kierunku na Navu jednocześnie krzycząc : - Nie możesz, wygrać, nie możesz mnie pokonać! Jestem czempionem Artahki, jestem mieczem w ręku Wielkiego Ducha! JESTEM TOA SZEP- -Zamknij ryj, oszołomie! W piwnicy cię wychowywali?!– odezwała się nieopodal walcząca z Vrexem Eris, która nie mogła już dłużej wytrzymać . Broń ‘’oszołoma’’ nosiła nazwę ‘’Krzyk’’, jednak prawdziwy krzyk wydobywał się z jego ust i to nie tylko teraz, również wcześniej ,za każdym razem kiedy atakował Navu lub blokował jego ciosy niemiłosiernie się wydzierał. Chyba jedyną osobą, która zachowywała się od niego głośniej był znajdujący się na widowni Raworb, który bezustannie powtarzał ‘’Piwo! Zimne piwo rozdaje! Tylko za dwa widgety!’’ Huhunduk zmarszczył czoło. Musiał przyznać, że trochę zaschło mu w gardle, a dzisiaj było całkiem ciepło… chłodne piwo powinno dobrze mu zrobić. -Venvelu!! Przynieś mi zimne piwo! – energicznie zakrzyknął. Niestety, oprócz jazgotu wywołanego przez Suvila żaden inny dźwięk nie dotarł do jego uszu. -Venvelu? Zaraz… zaraz… Revonie? Nadal nic. - Icoselu? Ciągle nic. - A niech to! Gburciu! - Przybywam na twój rozkaz, panie! – Różowy wojownik zasalutował, niestety przez swoją nieudolność uderzył się w czoło. – Kurde… - Gburciu, nie czas na wygłupy. Skocz no mi po zimne piwko, udowodnij, że coś UMIESZ. Nie to, co niektórzy… mam rację, Esprimie?! Nastała głucha cisza, od czasu do czasu przerywana przez donośny głos Suvila. Słowa Eris wybiły na chwilę z rytmu Toa Szeptu, który… przewrócił się i wypuścił miecz z ręki. Navu zdążył się pozbierać po dźwiękowym ataku , miał teraz wyśmienitą okazję, by zakończyć tę walkę. Niestety za sprawą Huantonna, który odgrodził ich od siebie ścianą ognia stało się to niemożliwe. - ALE URWAŁ! – odezwał się ktoś na widowni. Nie wiedząc czemu Suvil, który zaczął się podnosić spuścił po tych słowach głowę i ciężko westchnął. Była to ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobił w swoim życiu, chwilę później został podziurawiony jak ser przez strzały Ksarela. Vortixx paskudnie się uśmiechnął. Mówiąc delikatnie, młodej żywiołaczce walka nie szła najlepiej. Nie dość, że zarówno lodem jak i elektrycznością nie była w stanie wyrządzić Vrexowi poważniejszych obrażeń, to jeszcze połamała o nogę jego super-pancerza jedną ze swoich szabli mrozu. Na szczęście jej oponent nie należał do najszybszych, toteż z dziecinną łatwością unikała jego ciosów. Jakże wielkie było jej szczęście, kiedy Pogromca Makuta omyłkowo cisną w niego kulą ognia i uszkodził prawe ramię maszyny. To rozwścieczyło konstruktora, jakiś nędzny Toa ośmielił się niszczyć dzieło jego życia? Niedoczekanie! Zupełnie zapomniał o córce Mata Nui i z gniewem w oczach ruszył na Huantonna, który tak bardzo skupił się na Toa Lodu i tym, żeby uwięzić go w pierścieniu ognia, że nie zwrócił uwagi na nadchodzącego tytana, dzięki czemu Vrexowi udało się go pochwycić w sprawne ramię maszyny i rzucić na najbliższą ścianę. Matoranin zamierzał do niego podbiec, rozgnieść jak robaka, jednak kiedy znalazł się w połowie drogi, Toa Ognia posłał w jego kierunku swoje Ostrza Osłabienia, broń utkwiła w korpusie maszyny, jednak szczęśliwie nie zraniła Matoranina. Huantonn użył łańcuchów by je do siebie przyciągnąć, jednocześnie wyrywać spory kawałek zbroi. Następnie teleportował się przed Vrexa, owinął łańcuchy wokół nogi maszyny i zamaszystym ruchem wyrwał ją. Pancerz zaczął się przechylać, upadłby, gdyby nie Toa Ognia, który zdążył go chwycić i wyrwać pilota z kokpitu. Trzymał go za gardło, mocno je ściskając. Onu-Matoranin przez chwilę się z nim szarpał, kopał, próbował się wyrwać, jednak pozbawiony zbroi był niczym, kwestią czasu była jego niechybna śmierć. Jednak ona wcale nie nastąpiła. Konstruktor ujrzał tylko błysk, chwilę później znalazł się bezpieczny na ziemi, co prawda odcięta od reszty ciała dłoń ciągle trzymała go za gardło, jednak teraz mógł się łatwo uwolnić z uścisku. Kiedy już to zrobił, odetchnął z ulgą i skierował swój wzrok ku wybawcy. A raczej wybawczyni, gdyż była to Eris. Żywiołaczko-Glatorianko-Toa-Demono-Czymkolwiekonajest uniosła wysoko swój oręż, jednak nim zrobiła coś więcej, Huantonn owiną wokół niego łańcuchy i wyrwał go z jej ręki. Następnie kopnął ją w brzuch z taką siłą, że sam Leonidas mógłby mu pozazdrościć. Dziewczyna skuliła się do pozycji płodowej i upadła na ziemię. Jak widać obfite krwawienie oraz ból było niczym dla takiego OPka i nie przeszkadzało mu w eksterminacji przeciwników. - Świetnie! – odezwał się Huhunduk do mikrofonu, aby zarówno wojownicy jak i widzowie mogli go usłyszeć – Zapewniacie nam wspaniałą rozrywkę, jednak… czuję pewien niedosyt. Dlatego też… podniosę wam poprzeczkę. Skakdi nacisnął tajemniczy, czerwony guzik na urządzeniu przypominającym pilota. Chwilę później środek areny zaczął się jakby ‘’zapadać’’, z dziury wyłoniła się klatka, w której znajdowały się jedne z najniebezpieczniejszych, najokrutniejszych, najbardziej zabójczych stworzeń na tym świecie. Kummo. Klatka rozpadła się na kawałki, gromada bestii wyruszyła siać terror na arenie. Eris z trudem podniosła się z ziemi, ciągle czuła ból, postanowiła zrewanżować się Huantonnowi. Nie była świadoma tego, że z ogromną ciekawością przygląda jej się mały, różowy Kummo. Bestyjkę bardzo zainteresowały dwie krągłości na jej klatce piersiowej, nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie widział… Stworek poczłapał w jej kierunku, żywiołaczka z początku trochę się przeraziła na jego widok., ale ostatecznie uznała, że nie jest groźny. Jakże bardzo się pomyliła. -Em… hej? – zapytała Kummo przez chwilę popatrzył na nią swoim wielkim oczkiem, w końcu otworzył szeroko paszczę, odezwał się chrapliwym i jednocześnie grubym głosem. - Jeeeeeść! Eris nie zdążyła nawet zareagować, Kummo wskoczył na jej głowę i zaczął ją okładać piąstkami do czasu, aż żywiołaczka ponownie nie znalazła się na ziemi, wtedy też bestia zeszła na jej brzuch i zaczęła macać jej piersi. - Miękkie… Kummo lubić. Rahi obnażyło swoje ogromne kły, było gotowe do uczty. -Złaź ze mnie ty mały, zboczony grubasie! – wykrzyczała Eris, chwilę przed potraktowaniem potwora wiązką elektryczności. Tymczasem na arenie zapanował istny chaos, dziesiątki Kummo rzuciły się na każdego z zawodników, nawet Ksarel, pomimo urządzenia maskującego nie był bezpieczny, gdyż stworzonka te były w stanie wyczuć jego zapach. Vortixx nie liczył jak wiele ich załatwił, na miejscu każdego zestrzelonego pojawiały się dwa nowe. Było ich tak wiele, że nie zauważył, jak jeden z nich zakrada się do niego od tyłu i wskakuje mu na plecy starając się wymacać coś, czego można się chwycić, a następnie zatopić w nim swoje kły. Najemnik zdołał się obrócić kilka razy i zrzucić z siebie kreaturę, bardzo ją tym denerwując. Wtedy też, wpadł na pewien pomysł. Posłał ku niej rothuka mutacji, bestia zaczęła się wić i wydawać z siebie przerażające okrzyki, po krótkiej chwili kilkakrotnie urosła i znacznie przybrała na masie, do tego stopnia, że miała problemy z poruszaniem się. Pozostałe Kummo dostrzegły w niej łatwą ofiarę, a co za tym idzie – źródło pożywienia. Zignorowały Ksarela i rzuciły się na mutanta, pożerając go żywcem niczym piranie. W prawdzie najemnik myślał, że to one zostaną zjedzone przez mutanta, jednak taki obrót spraw nawet mu odpowiadał. Będzie miał teraz sporo czasu na ucieczkę przed nimi, no bo ile może im zająć konsumpcja takiego kolosa? Jak widać, nie dużo. Ksarel odwrócił do nich plecami, postawił ledwie kilka kroków, a do jego uszu dobiegły okrzyki ‘’Głodni! Jeść! Więcej!’’ . Vortixx biegł ile sił w nogach, wiedział, że jest ich za dużo, wiedział, że nawet on nie da im rady. A kiedy został otoczony przez hordę wściekłych rahi wiedział, że nie przeżyje. Wystrzelił jeszcze kilka razy z łuku, ale na niewiele się to zdało, w końcu został przytłoczony liczbą wroga i zjedzony. Huantonn zamachnął się łańcuchem, uprzednio pokrywając go ogniem. Ucieszył się, kiedy okazało się, że te bestie boją się ognia. Rozejrzał się po arenie, pozostali też sobie jakoś radzili. Lodowy Książę po prostu zamrażał każdą poczwarę, która ośmieli się do niego podejść, podobnie robiła Eris, a Navu wykorzystał grawitację by trzymać je od siebie z dala. Oprócz Ksarela pożarty został jedynie Vrex, który schował się pod resztki niesprawnego pancerza i miał nadzieję, że nie zostanie zauważony przez Kummo. Już tylko czworo zawodników pozostało przy życiu, to nie potrwa długo – pomyślał. -Bardzo dobrze! – ponownie przemówił Huhunduk – Ale ciekawi mnie, jak poradzicie sobie, z prawdziwą potęgą? Jak poradzicie sobie z wiedzą?! Wszyscy zastanawiali się co mogą oznaczać te słowa władcy wszechświata, pierwszym, którym przekonał się na własnej skórze czym jest ‘’wiedza’’ był Navu. Poczuł ogromny ból pleców i nieco niższych ich okolic, chwilę później jego pancerz został rozerwany na kawałki mocą żelaza. Sprawcą tego był Hiosh. Huhundkuk musiał całkiem długo go prosić, żeby stawił się na arenie jakie ‘’gość specjalny’’. Toa z początku odmawiał, mówiąc ‘’no ale jeszcze zrobię coś głupiego i mnie wyśmieją’’. Koniec końców postanowił zaryzykować. Czy się opłacało? Nie, chwilę po zabiciu Navu przewrócił się i jedno z lodowych ostrzy Komao wbiło mu się w szyję. Ale przynajmniej zamiast śmiać się, publika zamilkła, nie wiedząc jak powinna zareagować. Lodowy Książę jako jedyny nie zwrócił uwagi na ‘’wyczyn’’ Hiosha. Posłał w kierunku Huantonna gigantyczną, lodową bryłę, atak jednak nie dosięgną celu i trafił Eris, która po zderzeniu straciła przytomność. Właściwie, taki był jego plan, teraz nikt nie będzie im przeszkadzał. Toa Lodu wbił swój miecz w ziemię, teren przed nim pokryty został warstwą lodu, na której zaczęły pojawiać się gigantyczne, lodowe szpikulce zmierzające w kierunku jego przeciwnika. Toa Ognia uniósł przed siebie zdrową rękę i wypuścił z niej falę ognia, w kilkanaście sekund udało mu się roztopić lód. Jednak na tym nie poprzestał, wykorzystując moc Kakamy znalazł się przed posiadaczem znaku Rahkshi, potem ‘’przełączył’’ się na Pakari i uderzył go w brzuch, Książę zgiął się w pół, jednak nie pozostał w tej pozycji na długo, gdyż cios kolanem go ‘’wyprostował’’. Huantonn rzucił się na Księcia z ostrzem uniesionym nad głową, ten w ostatniej chwili odsunął się w bok i podstawił mu nogę. Toa Ognia upadł z łoskotem na piaski areny, jednak błyskawicznie przekręcił się na bok i zaczął wymachiwać swoim ostrzem na łańcuchu w nadziei, na trafienie oponenta. Raz był nawet blisko, jednak wtedy Książę odbił ostrze i posłał je na ziemię. Nim Huantonn je do siebie przyciągnął, Toa Lodu wykorzystał swoją moc żywiołu, aby je zamrozić. Toa Ognia nie miał teraz dość czasu, aby je odmrozić. Wstał i teleportował się tuż przed przeciwnika i spróbował uderzyć go pięścią, oczywiście wzmacniając cios Pakari. Niestety rywal był od niego szybszy, wykonał unik, obrócił się i ciął, celując w nogi. Pogromca Makuta podskoczył i jedną nogą nadepną na Lodową Śmierć, nie spodziewał się, że Książę też nie jest najgorszy w walce w ręcz i prawym prostym pośle go na ziemię. Jednak to nie był jeszcze koniec walki. Huantonn w akcie desperacji użył swojej mocy żywiołu. Zaczął miotacz w kierunku Księcia ogniem, jednak ku jego ogromnego zdziwieniu, atak nie wyrządził mu żadnej krzywdy. Postanowił zwiększyć temperaturę. Nadal nic. A tymczasem Toa Lodu z uśmiechem na twarzy powoli się do niego zbliżał. W końcu podszedł na odległość pchnięcia mieczem. - Powiedz w zaświatach, że drzewo to można wyruchać – powiedział chwilę przed zadaniem decydującego ciosu. No cóż, jaki wymiar taki tekst… nie dziwi nic. - Lodowy Książę! Lodowy Książę! – zaczęły skandować tłumy na widowni. Niestety, były to przedwczesne owacje, jeden Kummo, którym nikt się wcześniej nie zajął zaszedł go od tyłu. Tłumy chciały ostrzec zwycięzcę, ale było już za późno. Bestia wskoczyła na niego i odgryzła mu głowę. - Em… to co teraz? – zapytał Gbuuron - Ej paczcie! – odezwał się ktoś na widowni – Ona żyje! – krzykną wskazując na Eris - Eris! Eris! Eris! - ryknął tłum w miejsce ‘’Lodowego Ksiecia’’ Glatorianka dopiero co odzyskała przytomność, ciągle była otumaniona, chwilę zajęło jej, nim zdała sobie z sprawę z tego, co się stało. Przeżyła jako jedyna. A co za tym idzie, wygrała. Eris kroczyła u boku Huhunduka wewnątrz jego pałacu, Skakdi miał przekazać jej nagrodę turnieju, ogromną ilość widgetów i… coś specjalnego. Po pewnym czasie otworzył przed nią drzwi do swojej komnaty, ona weszła pierwsza, on tuż za nią. - To… tutaj dostanę moją nagrodę? – zapytała - Tak… dostaniesz… - powiedział – Ale najpierw ja… - w tej chwili powalił ją na ziemię i umieścił na jej szyi dziwną obręcz, Eris próbowała go zaatakować, ale obręcz poraziła ją prądem. – Najpierw ja odbiorę swoją… I nikt nie usłyszał jej krzyków. Kategoria:Wikia Kategoria:Walki Turnieju FB Kategoria:Speciale Turnieju FB